


Coward

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [260]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Insecure James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Has A Crush, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, POV James T. Kirk, Pining, Pining James T. Kirk, Spock Likes Kittens, Supportive Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy susses out that Kirk has a crush on Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: In So Few Words [260]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** , who gave me the prompt _cute -- Spirk_ , and also gifted to **GreenSkyOverMe** , who is a huge Spirk shipper.

“Kittens,” Kirk said, a wide smile on his face. “My cat had kittens and Spock was playing with them.”

McCoy scoffed. “That green-blooded hobgoblin wasn’t trying to eat them, was he?”

“No,” Kirk said, rolling his eyes. “He was-- Nevermind.” He shook his head. “It was just cute, that’s all.”

“You think everything Spock does is cute.”

“Unless it’s exasperating, but that’s not often.”

McCoy stared at him, long and hard. “You interested in him?” This time Kirk blushed and a wide grin spread across McCoy’s face. “You _are_. Don’t see what the attraction is, but good for you, I guess.”

“Bones?”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to go back to the medbay.” McCoy cackled as he left the mess, leaving Kirk alone with his dessert and his thoughts. Maybe he was right, but it didn’t matter if Spock was only interested in his kittens and not him. Maybe he’d ask the next time they were alone in his quarters…

Then again, he didn’t want things to change, so maybe he wouldn’t. He could just hear McCoy calling him a coward in his head, and then he frowned. He wasn’t a coward! He just didn’t want his heart broken, that was all.

 _Coward_ , he heard in his head in his own voice, and he sighed. Coward he was.


End file.
